etrianfandomcom-20200214-history
Frederica Irving
Frederica Irving is the titular and one of the main playable characters of Etrian Odyssey Untold: The Millennium Girl. Frederica is of the Gunner class, first introduced in Etrian Odyssey II. She is a mysterious girl found in the ruins of Gladsheim, and was put into a self-induced cold sleep for a mysterious reason. She had as a result lost her memory. Personality When you first meet her in Gladsheim, Frederica appears to be a cold-hearted individual that always keeps her priorities before everything else. She's always on task with what needs to be done, and at times she even acts downright selfish for her own needs. This is shown when your party first sets out to explore the Yggdrasil Labyrinth. From the beginning, her first and only task is to find the Geomagnetic Pole and she rudely seems to push away any other needs the rest of your party may require to seek. But as the game progresses it's revealed that Frederica is truly an amicable and considerate person on the inside. She can be shy at times when she is unable to express her feelings properly(which is often). In Area III of Gladsheim, you have an option to call Frederica "irresistible". It's a joke in correlation to a F.O.E. chasing the party, but Frederica hastens to an expression of embarrassment. This occasion along with many other events seem to express that she is easily embarrassed. It is shown that the thing that she values most are her friends. This is apparent throughout many events in the game. History After finishing the 2nd floor of Gladsheim, it is revealed that Frederica hails from 1000 years ago. She participated in a activity to go into a 1000 year slumber to aid mankind in destroying the Yggdrasil core from destroying the world. Also, it is revealed through the plot that Frederica once had a father that was a scientist working on the Yggdrasil project. But for an unknown reason, he had vanished before the project's completion and Frederica at the time befriended M.I.K.E. and was revealed to be her only comfort at such a hard time. It was her father's disappearance that later helped her make the decision to undergo cold sleep for a thousand years. Trivia *Frederica shares the same voice actor with Tomoe Tachibana, a character from the Trauma Center series, another franchise by ATLUS. *Despite her small figure, Frederica is revealed to be 18 years old. *In a comic drawn by the series's main artist released only on the Japanese ATLUS site, it is revealed that Frederica doesn't like meat. *Frederica is known to have a "sweet tooth." *During the development of Etrian Odyssey 2 Untold: The Fafnir Knight, the developers considered bringing back a "dual-wielding Frederica" as a party member in the game's story mode. *In the album artwork for the game's soundtrack, Frederica and the Highlander are both portrayed as Troubadours. Gallery Etrian Odyssey Untold The Millennium Girl Frederica Frederica Irving.jpg fredrica2.jpg fredrica3.jpg Staffbook 4.jpg|Concept art of Frederica in the EO2U Staff Book (Right Page) External links * Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold Characters Category:Etrian Odyssey Untold